Garrus Vakarian
'''Garrus Vakarian '''is one of the first party members and poster boys of the Mass Effect Franchise. One of the most popular characters and appears consistently in the entire trilogy and one of Commander Shephard's most loyal allies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Garrus Vakarian vs The Arbiter Possible Opponents *Batman (DC Comics) *Deadshot (DC Comics) *Nightwing (DC Comics) *James Gordon (DC Comics) *Bullseye (Marvel Comics) *The Punisher (Marvel Comics) *Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) *Ana (Overwatch) *Widowmaker (Overwatch) *Agent Washington (Red vs Blue) *Locus (Red vs Blue) *Sinon (Sword Art Online) *Quiet (Metal Gear) *Jango Fett (Star Wars) *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Cad Bane (Star Wars) *The Predator *Legion (Mass Effect) Death Battle Info Background *Name: Garrus Vakarian *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 235 lbs *Homeworld: Palaven *Occupation: Crew-member of the Normandy, former C-Sec Detective, and former leader of his own Vigilante Team on Omega *Alias: Archangel *Always in the middle of calibrating Normandy's weapons Turian Physiology *Superhuman physical characteristics *Metallic carapace **Their carapaces have trace amounts of thulium, used to protect them against weak amounts of solar radiation found on their homeworld *Binocular vision Abilities *Expert Marksman *Expert Grenadier *Skilled Detective *Capable hand-to-hand combatant *Experienced Vigilante *Skilled Mechanic *Adept Hacker *Skilled Leader Heavy Turian Armor *Garrus' default armor during his time as Archangel and onwards *It allows the wearer to survive in the vacuum of space *Is equipped with Kinetic Shields which provides the user protection from mass accelerator weapons and an onboard computer that provides information on the environment *Is reinforced with sheets of ceramic plating on non-flexible parts of the body Omni-tool *Omni-tools are projected orange holographic displays that appear on the user's forearm *They are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks *They are standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists *They can be used for many different sorts of applications **Flashlight **Scanner **Repairing items **Dispensing medi-gel **Programming and hacking **Camera **Video, audio and holographic communication **Projecting holographic images; omni-tattoos **Downloading and playing video games **Converting items into omni-gel **Manufacturing objects in real time **Using Tech Talents and Powers **Applying upgrades to items Weapons *M-92 Mantis **A powerful sniper rifle that can take out most targets in a single shot **Very effective against armor, but weak against shields and biotic barriers **Primarily used by police forces and planetary militia groups **Garrus' most used Sniper Rifle *M-97 Viper **Rapid-fire military sniper rifle **Popular amongst infiltrators and assassins **An upgrade of the M-92 Mantis **Designed in response to the rising prevalence of kinetic shielding *M-29 Incisor **A new wave of weapons for police forces in response to widespread use of kinetic shielding **Fires three shots at the pull of a trigger **Much quieter sniper rifle *M-15 Vindicator **A battle rifle favored by assassins and elite mercenaries **Fires highly accurate five round bursts and can switch to a rapid-fire mode *M-3 Predator **Common reliable side-arm **Effective against armor, but weak against shielding and biotic barriers *Proximity Mine **A sticky mine that will explode when an opponent is within it's radius Feats *Fought alongside Commander Shephard against the rogue Spectre; Saren, the Geth, and the Reaper; Sovereign *Was considered to be a candidate for the Spectre Program *Formed his own team of Vigilantes to police the criminal haven of Omega **He and his team caused trouble for three of some of the most powerful Mercenary Groups on Omega including the Blood Pack, the Eclipse, and the Blue Suns to the point of them forming a temporary alliance to take him down **Killed numerous serial killers during his time on Omega by using their own methods against them **Killed two mercs with one shot and the third died from a heart attack **Was winning in a fight with the Krogan Blood Pack leader; Garm, who Garrus himself says is a freak of nature even by Krogan standards **Single-handedly held out against the combined forces of the Blood Pack, the Eclipse, and Blue Suns for over several days including significantly damaging a Gunship *Survived taking a rocket from a Mantis Gunship to the face *Successfully teaches a female Commander Shephard how to dance *Survived the suicide mission through the Omega 4 Relay *Strong enough to throw a fully grown human one handed *Improved the accuracy of the Normandy's weapons past .32% which Legion, a unique geth platform, considered impossible *Was considered by the Turian Military to be the top expert on Reapers and top advisor by high ranking Turians Faults *Has same weaknesses as any mortal Turian *Somewhat suffers from an inferiority complex *Very awkward in social situations *His rebellious behavior often clashes with the Turians idea of respecting the chain of command *Became more blood-thirsty during his time as Archangel on Omega *A glass cannon *He himself says he sees everything in black and white, but doesn't know how to handle gray *Kinetic Shields can't protect the user from toxins, radiation, extreme temperatures, and directed energy weapons *Doesn't have any effective melee weapons Category:Aliens Category:Detectives Category:Home Console Characters Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Snipers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Soldier Category:Team leaders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Warrior Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Technology users Category:Hacker Category:Future characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Comic Book Characters